Wake me up
by violet167
Summary: What's real or fake? He just wants someone to wake him up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Short. Random. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **-Sweet dream-**

* * *

 **Takumi Pov**

"Goodnight Misaki," I said before I drifted off to sleep.

I opened my eyes the next day to see Misaki still wrapped up next to me. I smiled and hugged her as I kissed her forehead. I was lucky to have someone like her as my wife. She snuggled closer to me and I let her do it. I liked when she opened up to me.

I can't believe how lucky I am to have her. She is my everything. What would I do without her? I made it a promise to protect her. I'd rather die than let something happen to her.

I laid on the bed watching her sleep. Just enjoying the peaceful moments. I ran my hand through her raven hair. Any minute now she'll wake up and maybe yell at me for staring at her while she slept.

This woman was so interesting. I waited for her to wake up. She usually woke up right after me but she doesn't. Is she already awake and pretending to be asleep? I smiled. How cute could she get?

I kissed her forehead and waited for her to open her eyes but she doesn't. I was worried. Why isn't she moving?

I moved her body slightly.

"Ah!" She yelled scaring me.

I jumped in shock. "Very funny Misa."

"Good morning alien," She chuckled.

I hugged her tight to my chest enjoying her against my body. I enjoyed moments like this the most. She kissed me on the lips but then I woke up from this sweet dream.

* * *

 _ **I know it's short but just trust me XD. It has three parts. You will be confused till the last chapter. The next one coming soon called beautiful nightmare.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**-Beautiful nightmare-**

* * *

 **Takumi Pov**

I closed my eyes again for the second time. I awoke later in the night to look around for Misaki but she was nowhere to be seen. Her spot on the bed next to me was empty. When I looked closer I saw blood tained on the sheets where she laid.

I immediately got up wanting to find Misaki as it seemed like she was hurt. I ran out our bedroom.

"Misaki!" I called for her as I left our room.

I went to our bathroom but she wasn't there. I went to the kitchen and there was no sign of her. I checked the living room, laundry room, guest room and even my office but she wasn't there.

I stand alone in our home just looking at every inch of the house. Where could she be? Why didn't she wake me up if she was hurt? How did she get hurt? I should've known she was hurt.

I started to panic. There was blood on our bed and no sign of Misaki. I was terrified. I noticed, just barely that there was blood on the floor. It lead out to the back area of our home to the garden. I followed the trail slowly hoping Misaki was ok on that other end.

I opened the door to the garden and standing in the middle of the garden was Misaki in her wedding dress. She looked absolutely beautiful like the day we got married but why was she wearing that dress? Wasn't she supposed to be hurt. I was confused as I didn't know what was happening.

"Misaki are you okay?" I said as I hurried over to her. I looked over her body but there was no blood. "Misaki what are you doing out here?"

She whispered something to me but I couldn't hear it.

"What?" I asked.

She took a step closer to me and said louder, "I love you."

I was puzzled. Not because she said I love you but because this is all very strange. But it was also the first time she boldly told me she loved me without blushing. I felt thrilled but I still need to know about the dress.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I questioned her.

She just frowned. "I lied. I don't love you."

"What? Misaki!" I grabbed her hand and suddenly it felt wet. I looked down and saw blood on my hand. She was bleeding now but she wasn't when I checked .

"Misak-"

Before I can continue she fainted to the ground.

"I don't love you. I lied. I have always lied." She repeated over and over.

"Misaki stop saying that. Misaki?!" I yelled when her eyes closed. What was happening? She wasn't waking up. "Misaki!"

I gasped awake. I looked beside me and saw Misaki fast asleep. It was all a nightmare. I sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **You might wonder why it's called beautiful nightmare. I can't really explain it myself but I did have a reason for that name XD. Next chapter explains it all. Next chapter is called wake me up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Wake me up-**

* * *

 **Takumi Pov**

I was feeling strange. Those dreams were scaring me. Maybe I shouldn't fall asleep or maybe I should wake up Misaki so she can comfort me. I shook my head at that thought. She has work tomorrow and I don't need to keep her up all night worrying about me.

I laid back down on the bed and reluctantly shut my eyes. It went back to my first dream where I was laying in bed with Misaki and her against me. I smiled. I preferred to fall asleep thinking of something like this. I held her in my arms once again. Even if it's a dream I want to enjoy it. Misaki would kill me if she knew I was dreaming of her like this.

I let go of her a little to look down at her. I stared at her in horror. She was covered in blood and not moving. I didn't want to dream this anymore. I don't want to think of Misaki being hurt. I'll always protect her.

I want to wake up from this. I opened my eyes and looked down beside me and this time she was there peacefully sleeping. But every time I blinked the scene kept changing between that and her covered in blood. I don't know what's happening but I just want to wake up. Someone help me. I don't want to think of losing Misaki.

 **Meanwhile..**

Misaki stared down at her husband with tears in her eyes. If only she knew a while back that the car was coming he wouldn't be in the hospital and they'd be on their way home. He saved her but all she wanted him to do now was open his eyes.

She turned to the doctor. "Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor sighed. "We can't be quite sure. He's in a coma right now because of the impact to his head. I'm sorry to say this but I don't think he'll wake up."

Misaki didn't know what to do. A while ago they were enjoying a peaceful date then that accident happened out of nowhere. She just wants him to open his eyes.

"Takumi please wake up," She whispered.

But he never opened his eyes.

* * *

 **I'm gonna admit this was weird lol but I hope you got the strange idea of it all. Sweet dream was their peaceful date and beautiful nightmare was the accident. Idk how you guys take it XD He was in the hospital dreaming everything when he opened his eyes from his dreams in reality he was still asleep in the coma.**


End file.
